1. Field of the Inventions
[Technical Field of the Invention]
The present invention relates to a vehicle door controlling apparatus for controlling the opening and closing of the door installed in a vehicle using a controlling unit, and more specifically, relates to the vehicle door controlling apparatus for performing a detection of insertion when a insertion occurs by the vehicle door that is opened or closed by an opening operation or closing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional vehicle, it is known that an apparatus automatically opens and closes an entrance for getting on and off installed in a vehicle body by driving a door (sliding door) that quite freely opens and closes using a driving source (e.g., a motor), so that passengers can get on and off a vehicle. Such kind of related art is, for instance disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application laid-open publication No. 10(1998)-169313.
In a vehicle shown in the above related art, while a sliding door drives to be closed by a driving source, when the vehicle starts to drive from a stop state, driving of the sliding door is continuously performed, but the release of the detecting function of insertion and the criterion of determination (determination threshold value) is strict.